Present efforts in the conversion of light power directly to electric power employ "photo voltaic" devices. Various types of photo voltaic devices have been proposed. Amongst these are photo voltaic cells which comprise layers of conductors, insulators and semi-conductors. The best ones are made from single crystal silicon appropriately "doped" with small quantities of other elements. These have a theoretical efficiency not exceeding about 20% and actual values of 8 to 10% have been realized.
The green leaves in every plant or algae cell contain structures.sup.1 for converting photon energy to chemical energy comprising carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, and small amounts of other elements such as magnesium.
These structures have become well known. Electron microscope pictures depict structures whose function is to absorb the energy of a light photon which is electromagnetic, and to utilize this energy to break up a water molecule and to free an electron and protonic hydrogen. Four photons must be absorbed by the molecular structure. An electron is transported by each absorption of a photon to a higher potential. The protonic hydrogen liberated combines with atmospheric carbon dioxide and liberates free oxygen to the atmosphere. The protonic hydrogen and carbon dioxide form starches and other compounds which are the basis for the living process, known as photosynthesis. The conversion of photon energy to chemical energy by the separation of H.sup.+ and e.sup.- charges occurs in a manner similar to that of a p-n junction in a semi-conductor photovoltaic cell, and which has about the same efficiency. There have been attempts to emulate this process with varying degrees of success in the laboratory. However, the starches produced then have to be burned in some other converter to produce electric power.
Other prior art processes employ the photo electrochemical potential, to directly produce electric power; efficiency: 6 to 7%, theoretical: 20%.sup.2.